mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chael Sonnen vs. Dan Miller
Chael Sonnen was a relatively late replacement for an injured Yushin Okami. The Fight The first round began. Sonnen landed a leg kick and dodged a combination. Miller landed a right hand. Miller landed an inside leg kick. Sonnen landed a leg kick. Sonnen shot for the double and got it to guard and Miller locked up a tight guillotine. It was tight. Four twenty-five. It was an arm-in guillotine, tight. Four fifteen. Sonnen popped out and the crowd cheered. Sonnen landed an elbow. He stood with a right hand. He landed another and another. He came down to guard. Three forty-five. Sonnen landed a big elbow. Sonnen landed a body shot. Miller worked a high guard. Sonnen landed an elbow and another. Miller rolled for an armbar and missed. Sonnen came down with three big shots. It looked like Miller's nose was bloody, I might be wrong. Two fifty. Miller rolled for a kneebar, Sonnen was warned for holding the cage. Two forty. Miller still looking for it but he gave up his back, Sonnen turned to side control with four brutal elbows. Another brutal elbow. Two fifteen. Miller regained half-guard. Sonnen landed a punch and another, both right hands. One fifty-five. Sonnen landed a few body shots. Miller regained guard. One thirty. Miller worked a high guard. One twenty. Sonnen landed an elbow and another and another. Sonnen stood. He came down with a big left and a right. Sonnen defended the roll for a kneebar and ate another punch, he threw up an armbar, Sonnen avoided with a right hand. Forty-five. Sonnen postured up and landed an elbow and another. Twenty-five remaining. Sonnen postured up. He came down. Fifteen. Sonnen went body-head-head nicely. Ten. Sonnen psotured up with a right hand and the first round ended. 'Beat him up on the feet until he has to shoot on you, you didn't get any chance to rest there,' Sonnen's corner told him, Matt Lindland The second round began. Miller came out with a smile. Sonnen slipped a right. Sonnen caught a leg kick and shot in, Miller avoided, tried a standing guillotine and broke with a knee. Sonnen landed a leg kick and they clinched and they were warned to watch the head clashing coming in. Sonnen lifted Miller and slammed him to guard, Miller tried for a tight guillotine without an arm in but Miller was exhausted. He let it go with four ten remaining, only about five seconds in for the choke. Sonnen landed a body shot. Three forty-five remaining. Sonnen postured up with a big right. He came down with a big right elbow. Three twenty. Sonnen landed a right hand and an elbow and a hammerfist. Sonnen landed a left hand and a body shot. Three minutes. Sonnen landed a body shot. A short hammerfist and another. Two forty. Sonnen was covering the mouth with his glove. Two twenty-five. Sonnen covered the mouth once more. Two fifteen. Sonnen landed a hammerfist. Miller was exhausted. Sonnen was relentless. Miller threw up an armbar attempt. Sonnen was defending and he landed a hammerfist and he went back to guard nicely. One forty. One twenty. Sonnen landed a big left elbow. 'Come on, Danny!' Sonnen landed another left elbow. Miller's mouth was wide open. Fifty. Sonnen landed some short right hands to the ear and some body shots. Twenty-five. Sonnen postured up. Sonnen landed a right hand and a body shot. He came down with a big left hand into guard with ten remaining. The second round ended. 'Attack the arm for your armbar!' Miller's corner told him. 'Try that hard jab! I know you're tired, he's tired too. Suck it up, you've got five minutes!' 'Stay in tight and let's box! Listen to me this round' Lindland told Sonnen. The third round began. Sonnen dodged a high kick. Sonnen landed a leg kick. Miller pushed forward with a good combination. Sonnen landed a leg kick. Sonnen shot in and Miller defended. Sonnen slammed him to guard, Miller tried to work a rubber guard and he had mission control, it wasn't tight. Four twenty. He lost it. Miller was absolutely exhausted. Sonnen landed some hard body shots. Four minutes. Miller blocked an elbow, he wasn't liking those. Sonnen landed an elbow. Sonnen landed a few short hammerfists. Three thirty. Sonnen landed a nice right hand to the ear. Some body shots, body-body-head. The crowd was getting restless, not too bad though really. Sonnen landed a nice elbow. Three minutes. Sonnen postured up with a left hand. He was grinding. Sonnen landed another left hand. Sonnen came back down to guard with a body shot. Two thirty-five. The crowd getting really restless. A nice combination of punches from Chael. Sonnen standing over him, ate a few upkicks to the body, came down to guard. Two ten. He passed to half-guard with an elbow and another. Afew body shots. He switched sides on the half-guard. Miller retained guard. One thirty. Sonnen postured up. Crowd really restless. One minute. Sonnen landed some body shots. Sonnen landed a right and a left. Miller tried to roll an armbar or triangle, Sonnen passed to half-guard, Miller regained guard. Twenty-five. Sonnen landed some body shots. Ten. Sonnen landed a left hand. He postured up and the third round ended and they were greeted with boos. They hugged. 'If he doesn't walk away with a victory, I'll quit.' Sonnen grabbed the UD. They shook hands and hugged again. Sonnen shook hands and hugged Jim Miller.